bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Room
Blue's Room is a children's television series created as a spin-off to Blue's Clues. It began as a short segment at the end of the last Blue's Clues episodes. It was originally broadcast on Nickelodeon as part of the Nick Jr. block from 2004 to 2007. Characters Main *'Blue' - The title character and host of the show, Blue is a female blue dog. Puppeteered by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and voiced by Victoria Pontecorvo. *'Polka Dots' - Polka Dots is Blue's best friend, a sea-green plush toy who creates puzzles for others to solve. He often acts as a co-host to the show. Puppeteered by Peter Linz. *'Frederica' - Fred is one of Blue's other best friends that usually pretends it is her birthday everyday. Puppeteered by Cheryl Blaylock. *'Roar E. Saurus' - Roary is a dinosaur who likes to practice roaring. Puppeteered by Joey Mazzarino. *'Sprinkles' - Blue's baby brother added to the cast in the first season's finale, Sprinkles is a somewhat shy spotted puppy. Puppeteered by Joey Mazzarino. *'Doodleboard' - An easel who doodles and draws to tell the viewer to guess what the object is. Puppeteered by Peter Linz. *'Dress Up Chest' - A purple treasure chest who gives the others costumes to wear. He also occasionally narrates story segments. Puppeteered by Tyler Bunch. *'Boogie Woogie' - A jukebox who likes to sing and dance. Puppeteered by Joey Mazzarino. *'Silly Seat' - A chair who tells silly jokes, crazy riddles, and other funny things. He disappears from the supporting cast in the second season. Puppeteered by Marc Petrosino and voiced by Jared Goldsmith. Recurring *'Joe' - Joe is a human and Blue's caretaker. He is often seen alongside Sprinkles. Portrayed by Donovan Patton. *'Handy Dandy Journal' - A talking journal whose face and design resembles that of Polka Dots. Blue writes various thoughts about specific aspects of episodes in his pages. Portrayed by Brianna Gentilella. *'Dictionary' - A type of book who tells Blue the definition of a word given by one of the Blue's Room characters. Portrayed by Brianna Gentilella. *'Key' - One of the few animated characters in the show, Key is a magical key Polka Dots keeps in his pocket. He opens Dress-Up Chest's lock and is colored gold and orange. Portrayed by Jared Goldsmith. *'Moona' - Similarly to Key, Moona is an animated character in the show. She is a green and blue-colored fairy made of crescent shapes who appears at the end of each segment and episode. Portrayed by Christiana Anbri. *'Antonio' (portrayed by Antonio Ortiz) is a young child who often comes to visit Blue and friends in their playroom. Trivia *'Steve' is not featured making an appearance throughout this series. *The show was taped at Nickelodeon at Sunset in Hollywood. Episodes Season 1 (2004-2005) # Snacktime Playdate (August 2, 2004) # Fred's Birthday (November 24, 2004) # Holiday Wishes (December 3, 2004) # Hug Day (January 7, 2005) # Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (April 18, 2005) # The Power of the Alphabet (September 17, 2005) Season 2 (2006-2007) # Meet Blue's Baby Brother (August 6, 2006) # Blue's Farm Playdate (January 26, 2007) # Shape Detectives (February 2, 2007) # Masterpiece Museum (February 9, 2007) # Sprinkles' Sleepover (February 16, 2007) # World Travelers (February 23, 2007) # Mathronauts! (March 2, 2007) # Away Great Playdate (March 26, 2007) # Little Blue Riding Hood (March 27, 2007) # Knights of the Snack Table (March 28, 2007) # Music Stars (March 29, 2007) Category:Series Category:Nickelodeon